Blog użytkownika:Guy FawkesV2/Co czyni człowieka dobrym?- kontynuacja
'' No to krótko zwięźle i na temat. Po primo jest to kontynuacja mojego bloga z poprzedniego konta. Secundo dziękuje tym co czekali tak długo aż coś napiszę. No to jak? Zaczynamy '' „Co czyni człowieka dobrym?” Rozdział pierwszy' „''Jedna zła decyzja…”''' Perspektywa Czkawki Wstaje rano i pierwsza rzecz jaka przychodzi mi do głowy to „ Znowu kolejny piękny dzień gnębienia i wyśmiewania” . Świetnie się zapowiada no po prostu świetnie. Ubrałem się z zszedłem na dół zjeść śniadanie, ojca jak zwykle nie było, już mnie to nawet nie dziwi ma na głowie sprawy całej wioski więc nie będzie się największym nieudacznikiem zajmował. Szczerze, to przestałem zwracać uwagę na obojętność ojca jeśli chodzi o mnie albo na nieustanne gnębienie mnie przez rówieśników, jest mi to obojętne jak wszystko w moim życiu. Ten dzień miał być normalny, kiedy zjadłem śniadanie i ogarnąłem co miałem ogarnąć wyszedłem na dwór. Zmierzałem do kuźni czyli jedynego miejsca w wiosce w którym nikt mi nie dokucza. Kuźnia to moje że tak to ujmę miejsce na ziemi, ludzie jeśli mają jakąś sprawę przychodzą do mnie bo wiedzą że nawet pyskacz nie jest w stanie zrobić tego co ja. Widziałem z daleka że już ktoś czeka, podszedłem przywitałem się i spytałem się: -Czego ci trzeba?-ludzie zawsze dziwnie reagują na to pytanie, ukrywają to że chcą czegoś ode mnie. Osobiście mnie to bawi ale no nic nie mogę z tym zrobić -Słuchaj czkawka no mam problem z drzwiami -Zawiasy? –spytałem zmęczony gadaniem -Tak. Dałbyś radę zrobić to do jutra? -Nie wiem jak będę wiedział to dam ci znak- powiedziałem po czym się uśmiechnąłem i wszedłem do mojego królestwa. W powietrzu unosił się zapach lekkiej spalenizny, stanąłem przy stole i przeczytałem że mam sporo pracy na dzisiaj. Pierwszy był miecz dla Sączyślina i tak na pracy zleciał mi czas do wieczora. Czułem że coś się stanie w drodze do domu bo przez cały dzień nikt mi nie dokuczał z rówieśników, więc coś było na rzeczy. Posprzątałem w kuźni i zacząłem się szykować do wyjścia gdy usłyszałem jakieś szepty, domyślałem się że to pewnie paczka Astrid więc szybko spakowałem co miałem wziąć i wyszedłem tylnym wyjściem. Zobaczyłem jak rozmawiają chciałem ich podsłuchać kiedy z krzaków wyleciał przestraszony straszliwiec robiąc dużo hałasu. Wiedziałem że mnie zobaczyli więc przełknąłem ślinę i w strachu wyszedłem za rogu i zmierzałem w stronę wtedy Astrid powiedziała -Czy ty nas podsłuchujesz ?- spytała groźnie -A wy coś planujecie mi zrobić?- odpowiedziałem z pewną nutką pogardy w głosie -Nie- odwarknęła Astrid -Ja też nie, więc do zobaczenia jutro – powiedziałem po czym odszedłem od nich, nagle przypomniało mi się że zapomniałem zgasić węgli w kuźni więc szybko zawróciłem. Kiedy byłem pod samą kuźnią wpadłem na… paczkę Astrid no gorzej być nie mogło -O Czkawuś gdzie się tak spieszysz ?- Astrid spytała ze złością w głosie. Chciałem przebiec obok ale Astrid podłożyła mi nogę i wpadłem do kuźni prosto w rozżarzone węgle, tak szybko jak spostrzegłem że lecę w ich stronę tak szybko moja twarz zajęła się ogniem… Wybiegłem na dwór kiedy wielki ból mnie przeszywał czułem jak fragmenty mojej twarzy ulegają spaleniu. Biegłem przed siebie próbując zgasić ogień na mojej twarzy za plecami usłyszałem „Czkawka stój tam jest….” Nie dosłyszałem co bo naglę zacząłem spadać ,wiedziałem co miała na myśli. Spadałem w przepaść czułem że to mój koniec, nic nie widziałem moja twarz nadal się paliła a ja spadałem. Uderzyłem z takim impetem w wodę że straciłem przytomność…. Rozdział Drugi „Zmiana losu choćby jednego człowieka”' Perspektywa Astrid Prawdę mówiąc to nigdy nie lubiłam Czkawki, z resztą jak prawie każdy na wyspie, był słaby nie potrafił zabić smoka, robił wszystko po swojemu i był nieudacznikiem. Na całym Berk lubił go tylko Pyskacz no i może Gothi choć co do niej to nie jestem pewna, jestem niemal pewna że Stoik za nim nie przepada, nieraz doprowadzał go do szału i nieraz przyniósł mu wstyd. Nie widziałam kogoś tak ciamajdowatego nieporadnego i słabego nigdy, na samym początku nie widziałam w nim żadnych zalet jednak im dłużej go znam tym znajduje w nim więcej wad, znam jego dwie zalety jest jednym z najlepszych kowali jakich znam to mu trzeba przyznać, więc nikt mu nie dokucza w kuźni jego drugą zaletą jest dokładność choć to widać w jego pracy. Jakoś nigdy nie przejmowałam się jego losem był mi obojętny, nie życzyłam mu źle ani dobrze, czasami chciałam żeby opuścił Berk ale nigdy żeby umarł. Tego dnia jak zobaczyłam Czkawkę wybiegającego z płonącą twarzą z kuźni doznałam szoku, stałam i tylko się patrzyłam nie mogłam się ruszyć, przeszywał mnie strach na widok czego dokonałam. Śledzik pobiegł po wiadro z wodą a Sączysmark próbował go dogonić, bliźniaki uciekły, a ja stałam i się patrzyłam. Nagle zobaczyłam w kierunku czego on biegnie. Biegł w kierunku przepaści, jeżeli by spadł nie byłoby dla niego szans na przeżycie, więc ruszyłam w jego kierunku ale był za daleko nie dogoniłabym go więc krzyknęłam lecz nie było dane mi dokończyć. Widziałam jak spadł z urwiska, widziałam śmierć osoby którą gnębiłam wraz z kolegami przez tyle lat, wtedy odnalazłam jego największe zalety był wytrzymały i odważny. Codziennie wstawał rano i wiedział że będzie gnębiony przez nas, wiedział że własny ojciec go nie uznaje jako godnego następcy czy nawet jako syna. Cały czas czekał na jutro bez strachu, witał go świt dnia udręki a on witał go jak przyjaciela, gnębiony i najsłabszy z nas był z nas najsilniejszy. On cały czas stawiał życiu czoła bez strachu i nigdy nie widziałam żeby użalał się nad swoim losem. Nie był silny fizycznie lecz psychicznie, nie poddawał się choć wiedział co go czeka, teraz czas na mnie nie można się poddawać trzeba chociaż spróbować go uratować. Pobiegliśmy w miejsce jego upadku, znaleźliśmy go w pół żywego leżącego na skraju wody i zanieśliśmy do Gothi. Śledzik poszedł po Stoika i resztę ludzi którzy mogli by się przydać. Po wszystkim, po tym jak Gothi Stoik i Pyskacz nas wyzywali i jak kazali nam iść do domu, czekaliśmy trzy tygodnie na jakąś informację o nim dowiedzieliśmy się że jest przytomny i że jest jak na razie dobrze, ale dowiedzieliśmy się też że Gothi jest w stanie utrzymać go przy życiu jeszcze miesiąc i że jutro płynie na wyspę uzdrowicieli która jest oddalona dwa tygodnie drogi stąd. Przez te wszystkie informację straciłam humor na cały dzień, nie wiedziałam co mam ze sobą zrobić i wtedy do głowy przyszedł mi wyśmienity pomysł. Pójdę odwiedzić czkawkę i go przeproszę, wydawało mi się to dobrym pomysłem dopóki nie doszłam do chaty Czkawki… Nie wiedziałam jak się do tego zabrać żeby tam wejść a co dopiero żeby z nim rozmawiać. Stałam przed jego domem dłuższą chwilę ale w końcu się przemogłam i weszłam do środka, lecz od razu spuściłam wzrok bo nie byłam w stanie spojrzeć mu w twarz. Stałam tak chwilę gdy usłyszałam. -Wejdź-głos był słaby i ochrypnięty ale i tak rozpoznałam że to Czkawka- usiądź i nic nie mów… -Ale…-zaczęłam protestować bo właśnie po to przyszłam -Możesz być cicho i wysłuchać co ja mam ci do powiedzenia?- powiedział stanowczo i jakoś tak inaczej niż zwykle- Twoje przeprosiny i tak są dla mnie nic nie wartę- zdziwiłam się na te słowa to nie był ten sam czkawka którego wszyscy znamy- pożyję może jeszcze pół roku więc co mi z twoich przeprosin. I co byś mi powiedziała? Że nie chciałaś, że to było przypadkiem , że przepraszasz za te lata gnębienia mnie ? I co mi po tych nieszczerych przeprosinach ? – już otworzyłam usta żeby coś powiedzieć lecz on dalej spokojnie mówił to co inni by wykrzyczeli w złości- Dla mnie twoja skrucha i to że teraz cierpisz jest wartę mniej niż ja dla ciebie z przed wypadku. Jedyną osobą której przeprosiny były szczere był Śledzik i nikt inny z całej twojej paczki włącznie z tobą…-tu zrobił przerwę jakby się wahał czy coś powiedzieć- I wiesz nie wiedziałem czy to powiedzieć czy nie ale teraz już jest mi to obojętne. -Co masz na myśli? – spytałam zaciekawiona - Teraz musisz to wiedzieć- nie rozumiałam co ma na myśli- Był czas kiedy kochałem się w tobie, lecz mogłem się mylić teraz to widzę jesteś złym człowiekiem do kochania, a ja w głębi byłem zakochany w tobie ale znalazłem swoje nowe obliczę. Znalazłem nową miłość dla tego człowieka - powiedział to spokojnie i bez żadnych uczuć gdy mną targały chyba wszystkie uczucia złość smutek nawet lekka radość wszystko a on był bezuczuciowy- i wyobraź sobie że nie żałuję niczego co teraz powiedziałem…- przerwa która nastąpiła wywołała u mnie dreszcz- Ty nie masz tyle odwagi żeby spojrzeć mi w twarz? Wielka nieustraszona Astrid Hofferson boi spojrzeć mi się w twarz? Żałosne…-ukuły mnie te słowa tym bardziej że sama nie raz mówiłam że jest żałosny- no dalej spójrz się na mnie. Astrid dalej zobacz co zrobiłaś- wzięłam głęboki wdech i spojrzałam na niego. Wielka blizna przechodząca prze jego prawy polik i oczodół wyglądała okropnie- Noo zebrałaś się w sobie... I jak ci się teraz podobam Astrid? Jak ci się teraz podobam? Rozdział 3 '„ Nowy Świt…”''' Perspektywa Czkawki Patrzyłem prosto w oczy Astrid i widziałem w nich… strach i obrzydzenie, czekałem na jej reakcję najbardziej a teraz wiedziałem że zapamięta moją twarz do końca… mojego końca, bardziej prawdopodobne jest to że umrę w drodze na tą wyspę niż moje przybycie do tych druidów czy jak ich tam nazywają. Jednak widok jaki miałem przed sobą, widok Astrid przepełnionej strachem, był mi obojętny a nawet… przyjemny, nie wiem kim się stałem ale ten Czkawka to nie jest nieudacznik którego wszyscy wyśmiewali. Nie, koniec bycia tym słabym i gorszym od innych jeżeli przeżyję to wszystko się zmieni po prostu nie mogę żyć w ten sposób. Więc od dzisiaj wydostaje się z tej klatki, powstanę i stawię czoła mym demonom. Postawię na swoim i nie cofnę się przed niczym dosłownie niczym… już się nie lękam. Od dziś stawiam każdy krok bez strachu, przejdę przez życie nie oglądając się za siebie. Teraz idąc doliną śmierci zła się nie lękam… choć potrzebowałem czegoś co postawi mnie przed faktem jakim są marne szanse na moje przeżycie. Jednak Astrid nadal była w moim pokoju i patrzyła się na mnie oczami które wyrażały wszystko czym byłem przedtem: strach, słabość, obrzydzenie i nadzieję. Czekałem aż coś powie lecz czułem że nie doczekam się niczego z jej strony więc to ja odezwałem się pierwszy -I nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia? – spytałem bezuczuciowo tak jak rozmawiałem z nią cały czas, teraz była mi obojętna była tylko kolejną osobą- Nic po tym wszystkim? Dobrze, nie chcesz nic mówić albo nie wiesz co powiedzieć, nie obchodzi mnie to. Teraz wyjdź nie chce widzieć ciebie ani nikogo więcej do mojego wyjazdu- widziałem że nie wiedziała co zrobić więc powtórzyłem dobitnie żeby zrozumiała że nic już nie może zrobić- Wyjdź czy nawet teraz będziesz mi robić na złość?- Wtedy Astrid wstała i wyszła powolnym krokiem z mojego domu, od tego momentu wiedziałem że odciąłem się od poprzedniego życia. To już nie będzie życie pełne strachu i czekania na cud, nie od dzisiaj koniec teraz wycisnę z życia wszystko co się da a nawet więcej… na leżeniu i rozmyślaniu spędziłem resztę dnia, w międzyczasie poprosiłem Pyskacza żeby spakował wszystkie moje notatki i plany prototypów z kuźni. Nadeszła pora… za parę chwil wejdzie Gothi wraz z Pyskaczem i Stoikiem i paroma innymi ludźmi żeby przenieść mnie na statek… Już po wszystkim już leżę na statku, Pyskacz dał mi moje rzeczy o których przyniesienie go poprosiłem, tata wziął kilka moich ubrań i innych rzeczy z mojego pokoju i ruszyliśmy na tą nikomu nie znaną wyspę o której krążyły tylko opowieści z czasów Borka. Będziemy płynąc tam dwa tygodnie, przy dobrych wiatrach, prawdopodobnie znajdziemy się tam dopiero za około 3 tygodnie. Szczególnej różnicy mi nie robi kiedy tam będziemy bo najprawdopodobniej albo będzie za późno żeby mnie uratować albo ta wyspa nawet nie istnieje. Płyniemy już dobre kilka godzin, ja nie mogę się za bardzo ruszyć więc pójdę spać może chociaż to pomoże na ten bardzo nieprzyjemny ból. Rozdział 4 „Podróż bez końca…” DZIENNK ASTRID „Wpis do dziennika numer 27.” „Minęły już dwa tygodnie, a wyspy jak nie było tak nie ma Stoik powiedział że już nie daleko że za chwilę że zaraz się powinna wyłonić znad horyzontu. Nigdy nie widziałam go tak przejętego tak bardzo nie przypominającego siebie, nawet podczas ataku smoków był spokojny i rozważny w działaniach a teraz rozkojarzony nerwowy czasami wydawałoby się że załamany. Nie spodziewałam się że aż tak przejmuje się losem Czkawki, zwykle unikał własnego syna nie zwracał na niego uwagi no chyba, że Czkawka zrobił coś szczególnie głupiego albo niebezpiecznego chociaż wtedy ograniczał się do krzyku po czym zwykle kazał Pyskaczowi odprowadzić go do domu. Jeśli teraz ktoś by nas spotkał albo gdybyśmy zatrzymali się na jakiejś zamieszkanej przez kogokolwiek wyspie, nikt by nie powiedział albo nawet przypuszczał że to jest wielki Stoik Ważki wiecznie opanowany wódz Berk, z resztą sama już go nie poznaje.” „Wpis do dziennika numer 31.” „Już trzy tygodnie pływamy po morzu w poszukiwaniu tej przeklętej nieistniejącej wyspy. Stan Czkawki się pogorszył, jest teraz kompletnie nieprzytomny i nikt nie może do niego wejść poza Gothi albo co najwyżej Pyskaczem lub Stoikiem. zamazane zdanie Wszystko na tym statku zaczyna się kończyć jedzenie, woda i cierpliwość większości załogi jedyne jedna rzecz się nie kończy… nasza nadzieja na to że w końcu znajdziemy tą wyspę…” „Wpis do dziennika numer 32.” „Od ostatniego wpisu minęły dwa dni… Czkawka nadal się nie obudził skreślonych zdań Jedzenie nam się skończyło a wody starczy na dzień lub dwa… trzeba się zatrzymać i uzupełnić zapasy…Samopoczucie załogi sięgnęło dna Stoik zamknął się w kajucie i nie wychodzi, Pyskacz od czasu do czasu próbuje go pocieszyć nad domiar złego od rana pada… nie pada to złe określenie leje chyba zbliża się sztorm…kawałek wyrazu Perspektywa Astrid Właśnie kiedy kończyłam wpis do dziennika usłyszałam z pokładu krzyk i pare niewyraźnych przekleństw, kiedy podniosłam głowę znad dziennika coś uderzyło mnie w głowę… upadłam na ziemię i ostatkami sił usłyszałam „SZTORM!!!!” wtedy zemdlałam… czas później Obudziłam się… boli mnie głowa słyszę jakieś rozmowy z wielu niewyraźnych słów szumu morza i świergotu ptaków usłyszałam jedno zdanie zanim zemdlałam znowu, był to głos Stoika cichy ale radosny „Chyba w końcu dotarliśmy do celu…” Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania